The Full Monty
by Yamino Tenshi 202
Summary: USUK - Doujin based - A drunken England invades America's house with hopes of seducing the other; Yet, this is normal. America stares at the other pitifully, wondering if this is all his fault. Fail summary. Warnings inside.


17 July 2011 – 10:32 AM

Yuki: Just hanging out in my living room. Using UK English Spell-Check on Open Office right now. Yeah. Found another doujin online.

Only thing I can say...

OH. MY. FUCKING. GOSH!

I mean...

Just read this.

America x England Doujin –** The Full Monty**

Warnings: Kink, Masturbation, Dub-Con, Alcohol Consumption, Threats to call the Police, Mental Angst, Denial

Dedicated to Katie (EnglandFTW), my England.

* * *

><p>"Aren't you getting back pretty late? I was getting sick of waiting." America stared at the scene in front of him.<p>

_When I opened the door, something was there._

England sat on his bed, legs spread wide. He was clothed in only a collar, tie,white wrist cuffs, black apron that went from his waist to his knees, and black socks. His erection was covered by the apron, but the sex toy in his ass, that looked like a string of large marbles, was not.

"A-me-ri-ca."

Said nation looked around, noticing all of the beer bottles... and the fact that his clothes hamper was open, some of the dirty clothes in England's grasp.

_Ummm... let's sort out this situation._

"_America_." England sat up shakily.

_This is my bedroom, in my house, and for some reason, England is here._

"America!" England moaned again, and America saw that he was laying down again, his left hand holding one of America's business shirts up to his face, to inhale the other's scent, while the other hand pushed in and pulled out the sex toy in his ass.

_It's strange how this situation is becoming the norm; that is to say..._

America just looked down at the other. "Your behaviour is really abnormal, England..."

"No... more," England panted out, pulling the shirt away from his face enough to talk but still inhale the other's smell. "I... can't hold back any more..." He moaned as he shoved the toy deeper inside of himself, feeling it strike his prostate.

America stayed at the doorway, staring down at the other, pitifully. "Do you have any idea just how you look...? I can't stand it."

Seeing that that statement had no effect on the Briton, he continued. "I could have you arrested."

England quickly got up, knees and hands being his supports. His ass tightened to keep the toy inside of it, and his hand kept hold of the younger male's shirt. "D-don't!

"If it's about me, you can do whatever you want..."

America swallowed and turned to close the door and exit the room. "Then, for the time being, I'll just send the report."

"That's not what I meant!" England brought his right hand to his chest, the left still holding the cotton fabric. He stayed hunched over a bit, looking vulnerable. "I said you can do whatever you like..."

America paused, looking back at the other. "..."

"Don't you get it?"

America sighed. "No, I don't, England. I can't help but mention this sort of transaction-" He stopped and then walked briskly over to his former master as England reached for another bottle of beer, or was it rum?

"That's enough." Either way, it landed on the ground, the bottle not breaking, but its contents breaking loose and staining the carpet. "You're still relying on alcohol."

"Noo..."

England found himself pushed back, America holding down his arms by the forearms and kneeling over him. "Don't you think it's shameful?"

England began to feel nervous. "A-America." He brought his knees in closer. America seemed angry at him. "I'm sorry. Don't be angry." He was shaking, he could feel it; he vaguely heard the beer still spilling out of the bottle that America had thrown to the floor. "I won't do these sort of things any more." He swallowed, trying to calm his heart down. "I... with you I really-"

He screamed as America pushed the sex toy deep into him, so far that only the ring at the end of the last bead was the only thing sticking out of him.

America ignored the other's pleas. "I don't want to hear it."

He stared down at the other, who was on his right side, curling his body loosely, moaning the teenager's name. "America... America..." Green eyes opened lustfully, gazing at the younger male's blue orbs. "Do it one more time..."

America frowned. "This drunkard..." He forcefully yanked the sex toy out of the other's anus, making the other scream in protest.

"No! Don't pull it out!"

_So which is it?_

England closed his eyes and placed his left hand on America's corresponding one. He felt the smooth leather of the gloves that America always wore, making him say the other's name like a private mantra.

America gazed down at the other. _Is it my fault that he's become like this?_ He thought of the day that he had made England cry, the Revolution.

England sucked on the tip of America's hide-covered thumb, bringing the American out of his reverie.

"Does it taste good? The glove..." He watched as England brought in more of his thumb into his mouth and then smile drunkenly but sincerely at him.

"Everything that's yours tastes good."

America slipped his hand out of the glove, leaving it in England's grasp-

"America!"

_It's not that I'm feeling liable..._

- and falling back onto one of his pillows on the bed.

"I don't know any more," America groaned, lamenting and putting his left arm over his eyes, bomber jackets absorbing the heat that was building up behind his eyes.

_My doing these things, or not doing them._

"Do what you want."

England grew worried again, gripping the brown glove tightly in anxiety. "N... no, America! Are... are you mad!

"Americaaa!" He was on his hands and knees, trying to bring the other out of his angst. He felt tears come up when America didn't answer him. Then he remembered something.

_America's glove..._ He switched it from his right hand to his left and let his left fist rest on the mattress. _The glove that America had been wearing earlier..._

England panted slightly as he began to push the glove into his ass, feeling the leather massage his anus and trigger every cell in his body to shoot sparks. "America..."

America pressed his arm more firmly against his eyes. _What is he doing?_

He heard the other's moans and his name several times. He could imagine England-

_I imagined it; I hate myself._

England pushed the glove in faster, harder, feeling himself come closer to coming. He groaned softly as he came, feeling the semen from his prick cover part of his apron and his abdomen.

As he shuddered slightly and caught his breath quietly, he saw that his former colony was in distress. He could relax him, couldn't he?

"You said that I can..." England began, smiling. He panted softly. "... do what I want, right...?"

America clenched his jaws, pursing his lips a bit as he felt the other climb over him.

England set himself busy to unbuckle the other's trousers. He pushed those and his pants down to expose the other's flaccid phallus. He smiled and then lowered his mouth down, smearing his tongue against the tip, feeling the shaft grow harder in his hand.

"Mhn..." He could taste the bit of pre-cum that was starting to drip from the tip of America's erection. England loved the taste, and he reached behind him to continue fingering his ass with the glove still inside of him. As he pleasured the other – he knew it was pleasure because the cock in his hand was now on its way to being rock hard – he made sure that it was sufficiently lubricated for what he wanted to do.

England pulled away when he was done and wiped the extra saliva from his chin. He knelt down again over America, his hips aligned with the teenager's and hands against the mattress on either side of America's chest. He inhaled deeply and then reached back with his left hand to grab the other's arousal and felt it slip inside, right along with America's glove.

"Oh..."

"Ngh..." America inhaled sharply, but he tensed even more as he heard the other's voice.

"America's cock is... in me..." England moaned; he loved this feeling of lifting his hips and dropping them once again to meet those of the other, making causing more friction than the glove already made. "It hurts that I can do this only because you resigned to it... but..." He spread his legs a bit more and moaned again. "It feels really good... This feeling of oppression..."

"Please, don't say the play-by-play..."

England continued. "That thing inside that's caught in between us feels really unpleasant, but... You move, too, America."

America tried to keep the other's words out of his head.

"I... I've always wanted to be like this with you."

America clenched his right hand, the entire arm taut. "I said that I don't want to hear it...!"

America's voice, finally hearing it so forcefully, made England slam down harder on the other's cock, striking his prostate.

America continued. "That sort of thing is..." _I don't want to hear it; I don't want to see it._

_This sort of England_... He cautiously lifted his left arm, giving him a view of England riding his erection and openly taking it inside of him despite the displeasure that it caused him.

"Ah-mericaah... Love you..."

_Ah, I've always been running away from England._

He remembered when England would lead him back home by the hand.

_You were so kind, I couldn't fill the gap between my selfish dreams and reality._

_Reality... _England groaned and pleaded. "Rub inside me... more... Push it in deep and stir me up..."

_Since when..._

"Hey, England.

"You, from the very beginning, your goal was my body, wasn't it?"

England had stopped moving, but stopped breathing when he heard the other say those things. "What?"

"If that's it, then it's fine." America lifted his arm up more, forearm against his forehead to give him a clearer view of the other. "You were kind to me, so doing this much is reasonable."

_I don't need to be tormented by this odd feeling of guilt. This should be really easy._

"Rather, I think that this is all that you want. This situation..."

"...

"What is that..." America felt red flood his cheeks with an unpleasant feeling.

_Even though it's turned out like this, I'm still trying to run away._

"That's horrible," England went on. "Your body is my goal... like, like that could be possible..." England's eyes were clenched tightly shut, to keep the tears from spilling. "I, I wanted to do these things. Because I love you... If it's not with you, then I-"

"Sorry... England." America had managed to cut off the other's voice by sitting up, his head against England's upper right arm. He wrapped his arms around the other, holding them closely together.

_If I were to never face England like this again..._

"My behaviour is really hurting you, isn't it?" England felt his cheeks redden slightly at the question; He stayed silent as the other continued.

"But, even so, I, in my own way, I love you. And this sort of thing just turned out this way... So-"

_If my feeling are like this, then next time..._

He could still see England in front of him behind his closed eyelids.

Could see him sitting on the ground, in the rain.

The red coat soaked with rain and tears.

"I'm ready, so-"

_I should refuse England._

"- just wait a little while."

"Huh." England sighed and then flinched. _What is this! Is this a teasing game!_As he felt the other move again, he tensed. "What?"

America wrapped the other tightly in a hug, which England hesitantly returned.

_You used to be so big._

England sighed, content.

_He fits comfortably in my arms. Comfortably... _America had his mouth against the other's shoulder. He looked down in front of him, seeing the bed, his own legs, and some of England's backside. _I don't feel like I've lost my strength... So shouldn't it be simple?_

_I should push England off, take him to the bathroom and leave him there... and then after he calms down, take him home._

"_I can't do these sorts of things with you." I have to tell him properly._

_From now on, we should accompany each other only to fulfil our duties._

"Ame... rica..." The young nation looked at his past mentor.

"I'm... already..." He panted, the pressure building up almost unbearably. "... at my limit... Please, either move or let me go..."

America felt the other try and bury himself against his chest, fists clutching at the bomber jacket.

_If I let him go now, then I'll probably never get the chance to do this sort of thing with him again._

…

_Wait, isn't that just what I was thinking earlier...?_

_It's too late to hesitate now... Could I really refuse England?_

He remembered how England hid on one of his birthdays, July 4th, away from everyone else...

_Even if I do the comparison, even now, England is constantly thinking about me._

… when he brought him scones one day-

_Like a spoiled child, I've been expecting that of him..._

- and England left.

_In the end, you still reached this painful state. If this is how it's going to be..._

America pushed down the older nation, bare hand and gloved hand shoving England's shoulders down with such speed and spontaneity that England grunted in shock.

"Is it all right if I move?" England's eyes shot open. America asked if he...

He didn't have a chance to answer as America began to piston in and out of the other's body, the tight warmth, that was further made rougher, tighter by the leather glove that England had inserted into his anus earlier, with only the fingers poking out, giving pleasure to the younger nation.

"Ah! America..." England closed his eyes. If this was a dream, he never wanted it to end. "Americaaaah!"

… _it's best if I don't think at all. No matter how you spin it, I always worry only about myself, don't I?_

_Despite all of the running away from you that I've done, you're the only one that I can really get along with._

America sped up, grunting deeply in his throat.

_And yet, if you're still suffering, if I have regrets now, then-_

The older male squirmed beneath him in pleasure.

_-then... it's fine. Have I stopped thinking? Am I really only able to feel at ease by running away, after all?_

He interlaced his gloved right hand with England's left, gripping tightly and angling his thrusts differently to make England feel the same pleasure he felt.

_I don't care any more._

America gripped England's sides with his hands and lifted his hips up, pulling his cock out. England wondered what America was doing but nearly jumped as two gloved fingers enter his stretched entrance, searching, finding, grabbing-

"No, no..." England protested as he felt the leather glove being pulled out of his ass. America's right hand held his side firmly. "I don't want you to take it out!"

"England.

"I only want to feel you."

England's face flushed with colour. "A-America..." He threw his head back as America thrust back into his anus, the force making him grunt slightly.

America gripped the other's hips and continued his pace from earlier. _Feels like I'm melting. What should I do? I can't think any more. _

_Or rather, this feeling is dangerous. _

"England."

_Such an enjoyable feeling._ He looked down at England's entrance, seeing that he was not going all the way in.

"There's only a little more to put in, huh?"

"Hyaaa..."

_I'm doing this sort of thing..._

England cried out as he shoved his entire dick in."A-merica! Moooove!"

_...with England..._

He looked down at the teasing porcelain face, porcelain stained slightly with pink and coated in dew-like sweat.

_You're my precious... My precious-_

He remembered England smiling at him, the colonial him. They were walking home...

Holding hands...

_Oh. So that's it._

Side by side.

_So that's how it is._

"England." America came down to meet the other, so that England was sandwiched between the mattress and America. England's hips were right against America's, making it so his legs were in the air now. The Briton's arms were at his sides, hands clutching at the sheets.

America's forearms were only either side of England, the nation now crouched over the other.

_After all this time, I've finally realized it._

"I love you."

_Because I wanted to run away from myself..._

He felt England's hands grip at his upper arms from underneath him.

"A... America..."

"England," the nation murmured as he smoothed back England's blond locks with his right hand and then gripped England's hands with his own, fingers interlocked.

England's moans spurred him on.

_I was holding on to what I thought was the perfect England, no, the perfect me._

"America!"

_In order to protect my own pride, I used all of-_

America began to let out his own moans. _It really does feel good._

_Those-_

"Nhm! England...

"Ahh!" _I'm melting._

_Lies._

"_England!_"

Their grips tightened.

–

"England, I'm sorry!"

The two were completely naked, their clothes on the floor on one side of the bed.

"I already said that it's fine..." America was kneeling on the mattress, part of his half of the blanket on his thighs, hands against the mattress. England was lying on his side, the other half of the blanket over his body.

"But-"

"I was the one that asked you to. It's my responsibility." England looked at his fist that was against the mattress. "Though, I didn't think that I wouldn't be able to stand after-ward..."

"Before I didn't think that it would have been possible to do it with you squarely... because, even though I was acting p-" He closed his eyes, trying to hold back the small tremors that were beginning to go through his body. "...pushy, I was happy..."

America saw the tears on the inner corners of England's eyes threaten to start flowing. "Please don't say any more..."

"But... if you're fine with me, then it's fine any time."

America sighed and got under his side of the blanket, laying his head on the pillow.

"Hey, do you remember?

"Back when I said that I wasn't a little kid or your little brother?"

"You..." England shook, not wanting to ever be reminded of that day. "Do you really hate me that much! Why are you talking about this now?" He didn't expect America to press his body against his. He could vaguely feel the other's heartbeat against his back.

"I had used those words to try and reason with myself," America spoke into England's shoulder. "You were always very kind to me." He remembered the days of home-cooked meals when he was a colony and seeing the other's smile. "I thought it was because we were a family.

"That's why when you did those things," America swallowed, "I thought it must be a mistake, that I'd wa-want you... in that way. I was convinced that we shouldn't do those things. Even if you were acting that way." He could feel the warmth of sadness in his eyes. "That's why I thought it would be bad to get carried away... But still, I love you."

He pressed his body closer to the other's. "When I thought that this sort of thing may happen someday, I was afraid of being together with you.

"So when I said that, I had decided to leave you." He could still feel the rain on his skin. "That way, I could rationalize my feelings a little..."

He wrapped his arms around the other's chest from behind, over the England's upper arms, trapping them. "But even thought I tried to think that way, those weren't my true feelings at all!

"I love you, England. I really love you."

Said nation pulled away from the other and sat up. "You're only justifying it, right? You just want there to be a reason for desiring someone like me.

"However, if that's the case, then I'm honoured." America was startled by his lover's actions, first pulling away and now embracing him, one arm around his side and the other on the curve between his shoulder and neck. "Because that means that you have a high opinion of me."

"..."

_My words hold no meaning for England. _

_That's only natural. Up until now, I've always been lying._

"Besides," England continued.

_To England, and to myself..._

"... m-my body is all yours, America..."

"Somehow, you're being really honest..."_ There's no way I can match that._

England closed his eyes and licked at the shell of the other's ear, wanting the other to feel good.

America shivered at the treatment. "You pervert!"

_In actuality, I just can't object to what England is saying._

England was on his back again, both wrist trapped perpendicular to his body by America's left hand. America's right was on England's shoulder.

_If that's the case then..._

England smiled. "Do you like it this way...? If that's how it is, then you should have said so earlier. It doesn't matter to me what kind of game it is. If it's with you, then I can do it..." He felt his body get a bit hotter.

_I'll try to show him through my actions._

"Then," America said, feeling adrenaline pump through his heart, veins, muscles. "From now on, let's have lots of sex."

"!"

America closed his eyes and, as he spoke, he let go of England to lay his closed hands against the older male's chest. "I want to be able to please you properly, so I'll work hard to become better at sex...! I'll work hard at everything else too...!" He bowed his forehead, cheeks burning.

"A... merica...

"...

"What kind of game is this...?" America's eyes shot open.

His body shot up. "What...! You..."

He didn't expect England to sit up and clutch at him, arms tightly around him.

"I'm really all right with anything, as long as it's something I'm doing with you." America felt England's trapped tears come from the corners of his eyes to his shoulder.

"England... I'll work hard, so..." America began to pull the other way from his body and laid him down on the bed as he spoke. "... Be sure that you watch over me properly, too."

Their lips met and the fingers of America's right hand and England's left were interlaced.

* * *

><p>17 July 2011 – 2:35 PM<p>

I am proud. This is probably one of the kinkiest/most emotional doujins I've read. There's enough kink to balance out the angst, effort to balance denial. I love it, though I went "OMGWTFBBQ!" when I first saw it.

I usually don't write angst like this. It was difficult, but it's a birthday present to me, so I had to make sure it was awesome. (B-day: 19 July)

Music that I think fits this doujin (the lyrics anyway): _Ever Fallen in Love_ – Pete Yorn


End file.
